As rosas de Edmion
by Lilith-Trm
Summary: O que será que Serenity pensa sobre as rosas do seu amado? .[OneShot][Resposta ao Desafio de aniversário do MdF]


Fanfic de resposta para o desafio do fórum MdF.

**As rosas de Edmion**

Rosas.

Ele sempre me lembrou as rosas.

Ou, talvez, sejam elas que me lembrem muito ele.

Em todo o caso, é bom vê-lo novamente. Seus olhos azuis lembram tanto o mar, ainda que neles não exista mais o amor e reconhecimento quando olha para mim.

E eu tenho certeza. No meu olhar não existe também esse brilho quando olha para ele. Talvez o de raiva ou frustração quando ele inventa de irritar o meu outro eu.

Mas o tempo que eu esperei por ele foi tão longo... Minha alma estava tão escura sem ele que, mesmo que nosso reencontro tenha ocorrido a muito pouco tempo, ele é, com certeza um balsamo para minhas feridas.

Mas, infelizmente, não posso ir até ele.

Meu novo eu, Serena Tsukino, o detesta com todas as forças. E é essa consciência que se encontra no controle. Mesmo que, internamente, por uma fração de segundos, eu saiba que compartilhamos dos mesmos sentimentos e pensamentos.

Não que haja, atualmente, alguma semelhança entre nós. Eu era sábia e altiva. Jamais fui desastrada e fútil. Nem tão pouco medrosa.

Mas ambas, Serena e Serenity, continuamos a ser a mesma pessoa. E, tanto ela como eu amamos Edmion, embora eu saiba bem que somente Serenity detesta as rosas de seu amado.

Sempre foi uma coisa bastante inconsciente. Mas, desde o milenium de prata, sentia um ciúme tão doentio daquelas flores que, todas as vezes que eu as ganhava, enterrava-as no jardim.

Ele jamais soube desta minha guerra particular, é claro.

Vejo-me envolvida em outra briga estúpida. Em outros tempos, para ser mais exata, a dez mil anos atrás, essa briga jamais seria possível.

Houve o Milkshake voador que eu jamais jogaria. Também a zanga que eu jamais teria por algo bastante tolo.

Na verdade, eu achava o apelido engraçado. E também muito adequado a minha atual consciência.

Serena Tsukino era mesmo uma cabecinha de vento.

E eu teria ficado, para observar alguns instantes a mais meu amado Edmion. Naqueles tempos me era tão raro essa oportunidade.

Mas Serena foi embora, batendo o pé forte no chão para demonstrar todo o seu desagrado. Penso que dessa vez, Darien exagerou um bocado.

O comunicador bipou, e a face de uma de minhas guerreiras mais temperamentais surgiu na tela. Outro monstro. Mais uma vez Beril.

E logo, Sailor Moon se dirigia para a batalha. Não que eu achasse que faria alguma diferença. Normalmente, ela só chorava amedrontada.

E como eu previa, Serena só fez besteira. Senti a dor de cair no chão com alguma coisa gosmenta enroscada em minhas pernas. Ela faz a besteira e sou eu que sofro junto. Não que eu a desprezasse. Ela só era bobinha demais e eu não achava isso muito bom.

Vi quando a rosa traidora cruzou o ar e pousou no chão. Para mim, o maior de todos os insultos era sempre ser salva por aquela rosa maldita.

Havia uma razão muito simples para odiar as rosas de Edmion. Uma razão que Serena não parecia perceber ao olhar sonhadoramente para ela e depois para seu dono.

Edmion as amava. E, embora eu também fosse amada por ele, era diferente. Afinal, elas sempre encontravam o calor do seu corpo, aonde ele as guardava. E eram sempre elas que sentiam a maciez de seus lábios em um beijo terno antes de entrega-las para mim.

E, ao contrario delas, eu nunca poderia ficar o tempo todo ao seu lado, acompanha-lo em todos os momentos, em qualquer lugar.

Por isso, eu odiava rosas. Principalmente as que meu amado Edmion sempre carregava. Porque sabia bem que elas zombavam de mim.

Era uma guerra. Elas, traidoras que eram, se fingiam de boas companheiras, sempre salvando a atrapalhada Sailor Moon. Recebiam sua gratidão, seu amor. Enquanto eu as odiava, sendo ingrata e injusta. Ficaria mal vista diante do homem da minha vida.

Mas elas jamais conseguiriam me pegar nesse jogo diabólico.

Senti-me sendo carregada. As palavras que ele me dizia eram tão doces e determinadas...

Vi meu outro eu se inflamar de confiança ao escuta-las. Secretamente sorri. Ela fazia a diferença quando tinha confiança em si mesma. E se parecia mais comigo.

Então o mostro caiu e o herói se foi.

Edmion, Tuxedo Mask, Darien. Três nomes, a mesma pessoa.

E nenhuma delas sabia disso. Nem mesmo eu. Isso era bastante estranho.

Com certeza, as malditas traidoras sabiam. Sabiam mais de meu amado Edmion do que qualquer pessoa.

Rosas malditas. Fores do mal.

Depois da luta, Serena foi embora do lugar. Caminhava sorridente pelas ruas calmas, enquanto eu ainda amargava a minha derrota. Elas tinham vencido essa batalha, mas eu venceria a guerra.

O parque pelo qual passávamos agora estava relativamente vazio. Eu reparava nisso para não ter mais que pensar em coisas desagradáveis, mas tinha certeza que Serena se quer ligava.

Afinal, em outros tempos, eu também ficaria boba depois de um encontro com aquele homem.

Mas aposto que nós duas percebemos Darien se aproximar.

E ela não ficou feliz.

Tola.

Cabeça de vento.

Ele vinha para lhe pedir desculpas pela briga. A face dele franzia em culpa e seus olhos brilhavam.

Brilhavam como antigamente.

Darien amava Serena.

Sorri alegre, apesar de isso não ter se retratado fisicamente. Ela ainda estava no controle.

Meu sorriso se apagou quando ele tirou uma rosa de dentro da roupa. A traidora que sempre ficava guardada perto do seu coração.

Seu beijo foi doce por sobre as pétalas vermelhas.

Maldita. Elas ainda roubavam-lhe beijos do qual eu jamais fui capaz de roubar.

Então ele ofereceu a rosa, em sinal de desculpas. E a idiota a pegou com um sorriso luminoso. Sentia até mesmo seu interior transbordando de felicidade.

Até mesmo eu, aquelas flores eram capazes de enganar.

Queime-a, Serena. Pise encima dessa traidora. A destrua antes que ela faça isso com você. Jogue-a fora. Elas são flores do mal.

Em meu desespero vi meu outro eu a olhando com atenção. Distraindo-se com tudo que estava em sua volta para olhar a maldita.

Essa distração poderia ser o erro mortal. Sua tola.

Foi então que senti um calor perto demais. Mãos grandes e elegantes que envolveram a pequenina mão que segurava a flor.

Braços fortes que envolviam com cuidado e calma a nossa cintura, deixando nossos corpos cada vez mais próximos.

E então, eu estava envolvida pelo calor do seu corpo como aquelas rosas sempre estiveram. E era bom, mesmo que não fosse eu a estar no controle.

A mão que segurava a flor caiu ao lado do corpo, esquecida, enquanto Serena olhava para cima, confusa.

E, nesse momento, eu amei a tola inocência da minha reencarnação. Se não fosse pela distração...

O rosto bonito se aproximou mais e, pela primeira vez, eu pude sentir sua respiração em meu rosto. A expectativa tomou conta de mim enquanto a insegurança tomava conta de Serena.

E os seus lábios que, por tanto tempo, respeitosamente só tocavam as rosas, roçaram nos meus e clamaram desesperadamente por um beijo. Que Serena não negou.

Enquanto nos beijávamos, eu vibrei.

Murchem de inveja, rosas malditas. Porque agora, sou eu a estar envolvida pelo calor do seu corpo. E seus beijos são todos meus.

Sequem e morram. Porque todos os beijos que vocês receberam foram de amor por mim. E agora, ele não é mais seu. Vocês perderam a guerra. E sabe porque?

Porque agora, Edmion é todo meu.

* * *

Bom galera... meu segundo tema... Uma do meu casal favorito. 

Darien é meu sonho de consumo... tirando as frases idiotas que ele sempre fala nas lutas.

Desta vez foram 1229 palavras... acho que não teria conseguido se o limite de palavras não tivesse aumentado para 1500 palavras.

Beijinhos para você... E aguardem o próximo tema u.u

Mari-chan

04/04/2007 2:51 Pm


End file.
